


Тридцать седьмой

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), liandro



Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1937, Alternate Universe - Canon, Art, Digital Art, Illustrations, M/M, Pseudo-History
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liandro/pseuds/liandro
Summary: Ангел, демон и условный 1937-й год. Иллюстрация к фанфику "Чуть меньше дюйма".
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846981
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T





	Тридцать седьмой

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Чуть меньше дюйма](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410436) by [WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020), [zlayapanama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlayapanama/pseuds/zlayapanama). 




End file.
